Alone
by Alimoe
Summary: SPOILERS for Ch. 50-54. - - - Rena was no longer isolated; she believed in her friends and they would carry this weight - together.


_Disclaimer_: I own nothing. I'm just another fan; procrastinating schoolwork by writing fanfics. XD

_A/N_: This is just a speculation fic. I haven't seen/read chapter 55. (But I am dying to read it! X3)  
>I usually write RenaKiyoshi fics from Kiyoshi's POV but I figured it would be interesting to tell a story from Rena's POV instead. Turned out to be more of a Rena friendship-fic. XD Ah well, that's the way the character took me.  
>I think at this point in the story Kiyoshi is more likely to realize his feelings for Rena than visa-versa since Rena seems to just be getting used to having friends she can count on. (Although, I don't think Kiyoshi would admit his feelings – to himself or anyone else. XD – Gotta love Dengeki Daisy pairings! 3 )<p>

_Rating_: K+ for sexual implication in regards to what happens the night of a wedding party.

_Spoilers_: _**EXTREME SPOILERS**_ for chapters 53-54

_Setting_: My imaginary version of chapter 55. Located in Morizono's boat where their wedding party is taking place. .

Enjoy! : )

* * *

><p>Rena tired to glance at the guest around her. Eyes searching, heart pounding, but breath still and face calm – after all, this was her wedding party.<p>

'_They got my message. I'm sure they figured out my message. I know they did._' She mentally told herself, it became her mantra over the last few days. She had to trust that her friends figured out her real message hidden on the back of her letter with lemon juice.

The yacht was packed; many of the guests were business associates of Morizono, along with their wives. It occurred to her that this could've been her life: shallow relationships, depthless music, wine in perfectly manicured hands, well executed smiles, and empty words. It _could have_ been, but it wasn't going to be because, surely, her friends will help her - just like she was going to do everything she could to help them destroy the new Jack Frost program Morizono was planning to sell today.

Morizono, pulled her arm a little closer as he leaned down to lowly whisper, "Try to smile a little, this is _your_ party too. Or would the idea of your father's business-"

"I'm having a wonderful time, _dear_, thank you for checking in on me." Rena smiled sweetly. Yes, she knew what was at stake; she knew that Morizono would have no issue using that malicious program to destroy her father's already struggling business.

"Don't spoil her too much Morizono; she'll start demanding more." A man with his hair slimed back said while approaching the pair.

Morizono smiled at him, "You know my philosophy, Tanaka, the best deserves the best. If she's to be my wife, she gets the best of everything."

Between the smell of his cologne so close to her, and the conversation, Rena could've gagged. Yet her many years of hiding her true self finally came in handy as she remained calm and lifted the corner of her mouth slightly in a composed smile. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a tall man with slightly spiky hair. Her smile spread like molasses; now it was a waiting game, and she had to continue to play her role.

"I do; there's no extent he won't go through to give me the best. Of course, I think it's because he spends a lot of time at work. It can be _so lonely_ without him by my side. I don't know who he likes more: me, or his clients." She was acting like the former school nurse, she realized that, but she seemed like the perfect model for this occasion. Rena just hoped the act worked.

Morizono all but gawked at Rena for a split second, until he heard laughter from his client.

"Such a plea from your wife, but business is important. How about we talk about business now, Morizono? That way your wife can have you all to herself tonight." He said with a wink.

It became increasingly difficult for Rena not to retch. Instead, she gave a closed mouth smile, "Well, I suppose it is better to lose you now, rather than be interrupted with business… tonight." It was indeed _very_ challenging not to gag when saying that. Still, Rena somehow managed and continued on, "I won't keep you dear, but just this once, it is _our_ wedding party."

Morizono stared slightly wide-eyed at Rena, but his business composure quickly took over. "Great idea; after all, I only want to be with my _wife_ tonight." He smirked.

Rena faked another closed mouth smile and let Morizono be on his way. After seeing Kurosaki earlier from the corner of her eye, she decided to walk towards the refreshment table to see if she can find anyone else. Rena next spotted Onizuka, and she could guess that Teru, Haruka, and maybe even Hasegawa, were here. She just had to find them; she needed to know the plan.

"You look beautiful," She heard a voice from behind, "Prez."

She slowly turned around, "Hasegawa?"

Kiyoshi stood in front of her, suit on. He subconsciously straightened his tie; a slight rosy color grazed his cheeks, as his eyes darted back and forth behind his glasses before eventually settling on her, "I'm not used to seeing you without your pigtails, and your dress… You look…" He cleared his throat slightly, "Nice. _Really_ nice."

Rena smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Hasegawa…" She repeated quietly.

He smirked back, "It's good to finally see you again, Prez." He smiled wider. "We're here to support you." Kiyoshi winked.

And in that moment, the weight on her shoulders was finally fully lifted.

Her friends _did _figure out her message. They were really here; they found a way to get to her wedding party.

She smiled brightly and, remembering she was still "on stage", blinked her tears away.

"I'm so glad you could make it." She greeted formally, knowing he would hear her real message beneath her words.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled back, while placing his hand on her arm briefly.

"How are my-?" She couldn't finish the sentence; in her current role she was supposed to be estranged from her parents.

"They're well." He finished for her, quickly catching on. "We have all missed you during your… travels."

Rena gave a weak smile, "Yes, it has been quite exciting… Morizono and I have been in our own little world, as I'm sure you can imagine… But I am glad you got my letter." Her voice picked up at the end and her smile grew a little more sincere.

Kiyoshi frowned a little, and gave Rena's arm a small squeeze. "I shouldn't keep you for too long; but _trust_ that we'll have time to catch up when things are less busy. I promise." He gave another weak smile, before letting go of her arm and turning around to face perpendicular to her.

"I do believe… that we'll catch up soon. I'll make sure of it." Rena said lowly.

Kiyoshi's weak smile grew wider. "The person with the left sided ponytail is my _sister_; keep your eyes peeled, I think you should introduce yourself to her."

Rena nodded, "I'm sure she's a lovely girl; I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her, thank you."

Kiyoshi nodded once and, with sparkling cider in hand, walked away from the beverage table causally.

Rena slowly picked up a glass and brought the rim to her mouth to hide her smile. Her back to the table, she scanned the crowed. Her friends were out there, subtly helping her. She was no longer isolated in a hotel room in a foreign location; her friends were here – she wasn't alone.

She lowered her glass and started mingling in the crowd, trying to do her part.

She believed in her friends and they would carry this weight - together.

**END**

A/N: I'm sure Chapter 55 won't be anything like this, but I still hope you enjoyed this drabble. Also, Tanaka is a made up character if you were wondering.


End file.
